Bonded(one-shot)
by MiracleWhipped
Summary: It was a matter of survival, and Dean the wiccan from Detroit was flinging around spells unbonded... it seemed like a good idea at the time. "I'm not a witch." Oh great. first in Bonded series staring Phillippe LeChat, from Man's Best Friend with Benefits.


**Bonded(one-shot: Intro to Bonded Series)**  
By Miracle Whipped  
**divergence from episode Phillipe Lives!**  
Word Count:  
Summery: It was a last ditch survival plan, bond to the wiccan from Detroit and survive. What do you mean he's not a witch?

* * *

Witches and Warlocks are, in general, a little unstable.

They are crazy bodily fluid spewing power houses that kill people, according to Dean.  
It's a package deal that comes with the dark deeds and power games with equally powerful _things._

It's living on the fringe of normal and the supernatural, slip either way and you get chewed up and spit out.

Reconciling what you are with what you do.

Hunters deal with it, to a lesser extent. Monsters, demons, more witches, other hunters.

It's an understandably stressful working environment.

However, familiars make things different.

More bearable.

They give stability and companionship, and accentuate a witch's natural power, help keep them grounded, away from grabbing power from the only games in town.

Demons, and some gods, that bind you to a chaotic will that always destroys you int the end.

It also strengthens the familiar.

Gives them healthier features, lengthens their life expectancy from decades to centuries, strengthens them physically, allows them to transform to their human counterpart, and increases magical potential.

But at a cost.

The soul bond is strong, almost permanent. And it takes away a lot of freedom from the familiar.

That's why it's the familiar that chooses, that finds, and does the binding.

It's why Phillipp LeChat, met with the Detective and betrayed Portia and James.

* * *

In general, LeChat considers himself a good guy, good man-cat. Independent, loving, obedient.

He'd run into Portia a few times over the century, she's always been odd. She's had a lot of owners, some even made her happy. But she'd never crossed the line with one. Not til James, and the way she described it...She said it felt like she could live forever and protect him forever. So yes, he was skeptical about her relationship with James, unorthodox as it is...  
But if he'd found someone he cared for like that he'd do it too.

Spencer was a good master and powerful, most of the time.

At first he could feel through the bond how envious Spencer was and angered over Portia and James's bond.

That was the last time he had been allowed into James head.

He was grateful in some ways, he didn't want to see the darkness that was overtaking his master. However their bond was suffering, both of their powers waning.

Phillipe was trying to be good for Spencer, but it was getting clearer that Spencer wanted to break their bond.

And he couldn't let that happen, it meant his death.

Most familiars could bond, and go the entire lifetime with their master til the owner's soul was passing onto the next realm cut the bond and cauterize it with fleeting energies of life.

Even if there was a way to do it without one of their deaths, the bond _unnaturally_ breaking was life draining in fifty percent of familiar bonds. Almost always for the familiars, unless a new bond was created quickly, staunching the magical-life bleed.  
Of course he doubted Spencer was going to care as far as Phillippe was concerned and would probably just kill him. Keeping it Simple.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He'd leave first, Joey was setting him up with information about a dentist in Detroit, then he'd keep moving. Find a nice witch young enough, or a line of witches to follow around, and wait until Spencer's natural death and rebond. It was dangerous, but less so than waiting around for his execution from a rage powered Warlock.

Then his escape plan was trashed.

* * *

"My master. Made me." Phillippe pulled out deliberately slow. Trying to calm down, everything was violent and way to fast.  
"You're a liar, a coward and a liar, Spencer is My Friend!" His rage filled attacker denied. Panic was making his heart beat out of control under James arm.

"A direct command. Please. Don't hurt my face." He felt his master enter through their bond, even as tightly as he was cut off. He searched him out and locked eyes with him.

And James loosened his grip and turned to look at Spencer over his shoulder. A slowly breaking look, one of realized betrayal.

"It was you? You were behind this."

The look in his master's eyes was cold, a flick of his wrist and Phillippe was thrown into the wall, into the glass bottles behind the bar. There was almost enough force to break his neck, probably what he was hoping for, so he stayed down trying to think past the blurring world.

* * *

He felt and heard the commotion and magic flying around him as he woke. But he felt like he'd missed something, so much was happening.

It was days like these he wished he was a normal cat. Not mixed up with witches and Warlocks and love triangles.

From his position on the other side of the bar he saw the magically rising James, recognized the ripping power as his master's. There was nothing he could do, but he wasn't staying.

He began crawling to the exit through the broken glass and wooden debris.

He saw the trapped wiccan and another he didn't recognize, trapped in their heads. Their interrupted ritualistic spell, something old and powerful charging between them.

Which was surprising, because Dean had come off as a novice at best having some natural talent.

He felt another pang of loss, not only was he losing his master, James, and probably Portia; but he liked Dean. Waiting a moment longer to look at his master in his rage, 'This is why I can't have nice things.'

Growling was rolling in from the exit, and Porsche was jumping over Phillippe and the watched in horror as she tore into Spencer,

'Familiars don't attack people,' The transforming man-cat thought. Another way Portia is different; apparently better too, if the desire both James and Spencer had for her was an indicator.

There was mumbled chanting from the two men, Dean and the other. There had been no talk of others, but given the fondness and close proximity they knew each other, probably coven members. They threw something, completing their spell. And he felt the ragged cut of the bond as Spencer melted from his own poisoned magic.

He felt like he was dying, knowing was true wasn't helping his panicked thought process.

'Rowr.' It was a weak and quiet cry, for being metaphysically stabbed. He needed to bond.

James was already bonded, the tall one was strange and unknown, but.. there was the wiccan. Who was nice, and good looking, not particularly powerful or skilled, but at least he'd talked to Dean.

He was an okay guy, he'd prefer the restrictions of familiar master relations not to be in the way...and it wasn't perfect for sure what with his allergies...but it was better than dying.

He made his way over to Dean and rubbed against his leg, Dean didn't pay attention watching the last burning remnants of his former master. He was quick, made the bond, text-book style.  
It wasn't until the bond was fully formed he felt safe enough to rest.

James was getting up, everyone taking a deep calming breathe.

"Kids don't try this at home," Dean said breaking the tension.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought fondly.

* * *

_P.o.v. Phillippe LeChat_

_There was talking, and a little bit of yelling about being thown around in apartments, but nothing physical which was great after that catastrophe. _

Portia after everyone calmed, bee-lined to me. I was still transformed, weak and trying to conserve what power I had for later. She didn't say anything, but her eyes grew soft.

I nuzzled her arm in apology for the part I played, glad that at least she wasn't going to bite my head off. Cause she could she was like her master, attack oriented and bigger than me.

"Me and James have to go," she glanced away towards my new master. I licked her hand, _I'll miss you._

"I know you didn't have a choice, with Spencer's plans or Dean. But there are things about Dean you don't know. And he'd not a dog person and stubborn," Her face scrunched at that, but went back to fondness," but he is a good person and I think you guys can work the bond out. Be safe my friend."

She pet me in parting and left.

She stopped by Dean gripping his arm, which had me a little jealous, and whispered something in his ear. Something flirty and angry had him grinning at first, then frowning and he looked at me for the first time since our talk at the bar. Something dawning on him, his eyes growing wide.

He knew he probably wasn't ideal, but what witch wouldn't want the increase in power?

Even with allergies.

It wasn't until James and Porsche drove away that Dean concentrated on me again. The big one...Sam went inside to pack, chuckling.

"Hey, Philip," He looked a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"Could you turn back to a human, we gotta talk." His figiting was a little unsettling. I watched his eyes, and the reflection of my flashing yellow ones as I transformed.

"Yeah, not for long though. I'm weak right now. Later when I'm back to full power, we can set up the telepathic link. It was just a bit much ya know? Have you been a witch long? That spell..." I was rambling tiredly, and from his mix of annoyance and pity I figured I looked like I felt and sounded.

"Look, is there a way to bond you to someone else? A witch or.." His interruption halted my thoughts.

"No," I looked down of course he didn't want me,"It means both of our deaths to break it, the only way to avoid that is to rebond quick enough. Do you have another in mind as a familar, like Spencer? Are you going to kill me." I looked back at him, eyes getting a little wet.

"No, , please put away the puppy...kitten eyes, Okay? How are you even bonded _to me?_" He looks completely baffled.

"I just latched on to your threads of magical energy..."

"Yeah right there! How do I have magical energy?" He looks like he just proved something.

"Cause your a witch, not particularly skilled or disciplined, but a reputable housing of power. You can do most things you'd need to do, no deals involved."

"Look. I'm not a witch." He rasps out.

"Oh you prefer Wiccan, which is okay it's your choice I guess," I try to mend my slip.

"No, I mean I'm not a witch or a freaking..**_Ah..hhachoo_**... wiccan from Detroit." He is trying to spell this out.

"Well then what are you! Because you have be something, you use magic, you research magic freaking spells. I feel from here that you have used _a lot_ of blood magic, pretty dark stuff by the way. And everywhere I ever been call that a witch." I'm so tired of being nice about this.

"I'm a hunter," He suddenly looks very much like a predator.

"With witch friends?"

"Only the one, as a general rule of thumb I pretty much hate...**_achoo_**... witches."

"Oh what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Hey, don't complain to me. Your the one bonding people without asking first. You think I don't already have a million thing going on right now?"

During our tirade, Sam seems to have gotten everything into the trunk. He looks particularly smug.

"Are you guys done," Dean seems too kinda deflate at Sam's speech, "Because we better get home to prepare for our latest guest."

"Okay? Good one question though," Dean turning back to me, "You do use a human toilet right?"

Good god what have I done.

* * *

_Their will be sequels because I like Phillipe and his flirting, plus the dynamic he'd add to the Winchester Bros. And that having a cat around makes them look very domestic._ Plus I think, with Sam's declining health(probable death) knowing Dean's not alone would be a comfort.  
_I am working on improving my style, should I add more action and less back-story or more dialogue? _


End file.
